jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Joestar-Kira
|eyes = Blue |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |occupation = Ophthalmologist T.G University Guest Professor |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Johnny Joestar (great grandfather) (husband) Yoshikage Kira (son) Kyo Nijimura (daughter) Josuke Higashikata (son from Kira's part) |mangadebut = |status = Alive |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a character featured in JoJolion. Holy is a world-renowned from T.H. Medical University Hospital and associate professor at Morioh's T.G. University. She is the wife of and mother of Kyo Nijimura and Yoshikage Kira, and by extention Josuke Higashikata. Appearance Holy is a middle-aged woman of Western ancestry. Still having a youthful look, Holy has long brown hair. She is depicted with blue eyes in the colored manga. Holy originally wore a hoodie complete with a cape over undisclosed clothes, of which only the collar decorated with a capital "H" and the legs, covered in square metallic plates are revealed. She also has a white hat decorated with flowers and another "H". She was initially depicted as having sunglasses. Later on in JoJolion, Holy is frequently depectied without her hood. Her hair has been shown to have grown longer and wavier in the time since her hospitalization. Personality Holy suffers from an unknown type of mental disorder that makes her mistake people for objects. This is due to repeated administeration of Locacaca fruits by a group of her colleagues. While under medical care, she is able to interact normally, capable of addressing Yasuho as another human being and perceiving her Stand whilst thinking of her son Yoshikage. By chapter 58, her condition and mental state has gotten worse as she tries to eat her own fingers off and can't seem to recognize people anymore. Holy holds her son in high regard, despite his disposition and attitude. In the past she was shown to be a compassionate dedicated doctor determined to save people, at one point doing everything in her power to save a dying Josefumi and imploring Kira to help save him. Holy shows a certain fondness for reading. At one point in the past, Holy recommended the novel to Josefumi , p28 but by the beginning of the series she seems to have regressed to looking at racy magazines. , p5 History Background Holy is the mother of , making this Kira a direct descendant of Johnny Joestar. Holy Joestar-Kira is revealed to have been an ophthalmologist who worked at the T.H. Medical University Hospital from 1998-2008 before becoming a guest professor at T.G. University. She is currently a patient at the T.G. University hospital, which is the reason she was not present to identify her son's corpse after he died. "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" When Yasuho visits her, Holy is creeping up towards her on the ground and startles her, similar to Josuke in his introduction. Yasuho tries to ask Holy about Yoshikage Kira, but before she can get an answer, she is escorted out by a nurse and two Security Guards. As Yasuho is removed from the room, Holy pays special attention to her shadow, which had, unbeknownst to Yasuho, taken a different, Stand-like form. When Yasuho is brought back to the hospital, she sees a group of doctors talking to Holy, and examining her CAT scans which show parts of her internal organs and her brain missing with almost surgical precision, despite not having any scars from previous surgeries. This happens all while Holy is trying to use a nurse like a pair of boots and a magazine, showing that whatever has happened to her has given her a form of dementia.JJL Chapter 14: "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" (3), p.13 Vitamin C and Killer Queen In a flashback to the late 1990s, Holy is serving as an emergency room doctor when the young Josefumi Kujo is brought into the hospital after an accident that has left him with a possibly fatal blood clot. She asks her son to use his Stand Killer Queen to remove the blood clot, saving the young Josefumi's life. This would leave Josefumi indebted to the Kira family, leading to Yoshikage and Josefumi scheming together to steal a branch of the Locacaca Tree to possibly cure Holy of the mysterious Higashikata family stone illness, and ultimately to the creation of Josuke Higashikata from the bodies and minds of Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo. Dawn of the Higashikata Household At the hospital, Josuke sees Holy, unconscious and strapped to her bed, and more worryingly, put into a dusty room in a neglected aisle of the hospital. He accosts a doctor, outraged by the living conditions of Holy. When the doctor asks him if he is a relative, Josuke confirms that he is Holy's son. At this answer, the doctor then explains that no one has paid her medical expenses since August which her insurances didn't cover. The doctor adds that Holy's condition took a turn for the worse as she began to hallucinate her fingers as food and ate six of them, forcing the doctors to strap her and sedate her. Finally, her treatment only delayed the progress of her illness, and until someone pays the fees amounting to 120,000 yen per night, the hospital won't resume her treatment. Observing Holy, Josuke is overcome by sadness, recognizing her as his mother and sorry for her state. Still crying, Josuke promises to the doctor that the fees will be paid. Josuke then promises himself to go find the Locacaca to cure her. The Qing Dynasty Hair Clip It is shown that already when Yasuho was 13, Holy was feeling the first symptoms of the Rock Disease. Holy met Yasuho after Yasuho performed a suicide attempt, and offered her cryptic advice about not overlooking things and only look inward. Equivalent Exchange and the University Hospital Dr. Wu Tomoki reveals that Holy created the hidden Locacaca lab at T.G University Hospital. However, she failed in her research. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery HJKYoung.PNG|A younger Holy at work. Holly_counting.jpg|Holy's first appearance, counting distance between flying birds rjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3793451.jpg|An example of Holy seeing people as objects rjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3793457.jpg|Scan of Holy's brain, with several parts missing. Holly_Return.png|Holly returns Holly_Notes.png|Notes on holly's body Holly_Stone.png|A rock mark on Holly's body Holly_RockFace.png|Holly's mark rises to her face HollyComa.png|Holly stays in an unconscious state JosukeHolly.png|Josuke carrying Holly in her unconscious state Trivia *Holy Kira's ability to perceive Stands such as Yasuho Hirose's Paisley Park and the knowledge that her son Yoshikage Kira has a Stand as well, suggests that she, too, has a Stand. *Just like Holy Kujo from the original continuity, Holy Kira is suffering from an incurable disease and her son is determined to save her. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 8 Category:Kira Family